Flashbacks: Perhaps Love
by Wilemina
Summary: These are the accompanying flashbacks to Seanchaidh's fic 'Perhaps Love: Sequel to Pls Pls don't Leave me' you need to read that first before this. Abby and Connor remember their M rated activities. Connor/Abby, Becker/Abby
1. Frustration

A/N: This is an accompanying fic to Seanchaidh's _**'Perhaps Love: Sequel to Please, Please don't leave me'**_ Which you need to read first before this or my fic will make no sense. I was asked if I could go into detail with Abby and Connor's sex lives hehe, and I jumped at the chance seen as her fics are fantabulous! I just hope I've managed to do it justice. These chapters will be Connor and Abby's flashbacks to earlier points in the fic. Huge thank you to Seanchaidh for letting me play around with her story : - )

Chapter 1: Frustration

"_Ask me," She said, her voice almost a whisper. "Ask me and I'll tell you. Whatever you need to know."_

She thought back to that fateful day, the day that turned her world upside down and brought her both happiness and despair.

Abby was mad, no frustrated, no mad - ok, maybe a bit of both. She was currently beating the crap out of her punch bag in the flat, Jack had left, tail between his legs, and now she was alone. She was upset with Jack, Abby loved him dearly, he was after all her little brother but he was also a big pain in the arse. He always managed to get himself into trouble, usually dragging her along for the ride.

Today at the racetrack she wanted to hit him, she wanted to scream at him. There was no sorry I worried you, sorry I put you in danger, oh no, just a dig at how living with her had almost got him killed. But at least he'd done the right thing by Connor, confessing to the whole Rex thing.

She punched harder, wincing as she hurt her hand. She didn't even want to think about Connor, where the hell was he anyway? The kiss they'd shared had been amazing, Connor had obviously enjoyed it and she'd mentioned on the way back to the Arc that Jack had said he was going to move out so why hadn't he come round? Or at least called her. Oooh sometimes he could be so infuriatingly . . . Connor!

The intercom for the door buzzed and she growled at the interruption, then for a second her heart skipped a beat at the thought that it could be the him. Rushing over to the door she pressed the button.

"Yeah?"

"Abby, it's Becker."

Her heart sank.

"Come up." She answered, buzzing him in.

A few seconds later there was a knock and Abby opened the door and walked into the kitchen, not bothering to greet him.

Becker frowned and followed her, closing the door behind him.

"I just came round to see if you were ok, I mean with what happened today and . . ."

"**I'm fine." **She snapped, interrupting him.

"Well, I wanted to apologise too, for what I said."

"Yeah well." She sounded unconvinced by his apology.

"Abigail, I **am **sorry."

Abby winced, she hated being called Abigail, she preferred Abby; actually she kind of liked the way Connor shortened it even more and called her Abbs sometimes.

"Whatever Becker ok? I'm sure everything will be back to normal in a couple of days but for now I think you should just go." She said dejectedly.

"Abby." He pleaded, grabbing her hand,

She looked down at their hands before gazing back up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I just . . . It's just that . . . "

He was behaving like a fool, he was behaving like Connor.

"Please leave." She said, pulling her hand away and pushing his chest.

"Don't be like this, I've said I'm sorry."

Her anger suddenly flared.

"Don't be like this? If it was up to you my brother would be dead! You wanted us to leave, to mess around getting reinforcements, you hate Jack, you and Connor both!"

Abby had continued to push him until he came into contact with a wall, hitting it roughly.

Becker grabbed her wrists and turned the tables on her, pushing her against it.

"I don't hate Jack, I just don't like the fact that he took advantage of you. He gambled Rex away, stole your anomaly detector and travelled into the future - he put all our lives in danger - **Abigail**."

"**Don't **call me that!" Abby spat, struggling to push him away.

"I only said the things I said because I care about you." He said more softly.

"Yeah? Well you've got a funny way of showing it."

Abby was staring into his eyes, jaw set, ready for a fight. She wasn't, however, ready for what Becker did next.

Taking his hands from her wrists, he held her head and kissed her forcefully, there was none of the finesse of her earlier kiss with Connor. She was too shocked to do anything, she just stood there dumbfounded. She certainly had no idea that Becker felt **that way **about her .

When he pulled away Abby looked at him like he was mad.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I love you Abby." He confessed.

No no no, this wasn't happening, she couldn't have two men who had fallen for her, she'd only just got her head round her feelings for Connor. Becker was her mate, her colleague, she cared about him - nothing more.

"Becker . . ."

"Please, just . . ." He kissed her again.

This time Abby closed her eyes, he smelled like Connor did when he was going out to the pub - they must use the same aftershave. She returned the kiss, putting all her anger and frustration into it. Anger at jack, anger at Becker, frustration at Connor.

Becker grabbed her wrists again, pinning them to the wall above her head and he moved down to kiss and bite her neck. Abby hissed at the sensation, keeping her eyes closed, in her imagination it was Connor doing these things to her., she knew she couldn't open them or the spell would be broken.

He was soon kissing her lips again, pushing her t-shirt up above her breasts and grasping one in his large hand, pinching her nipple hard.

Abby cried out and bit his bottom lip before forcing her tongue into his mouth to dance with his.

He moaned into her mouth and she hit him on the shoulder, she didn't want him to make any noises to remind her what she was doing - of who she was doing it with, but she needed this release. She undid his belt and his trousers, putting her hand inside to feel the hardness of him through his boxers. It was then that she came to the realisation that she was naked from the waist down, shorts and knickers pooled at her ankles. She quickly kicked them away and he picked her up, her legs locking round his waist.

She felt him fumble at his crotch and then with no warning, no time to get used to the sudden intrusion, he thrust into her causing her to bang her head on the wall behind her.

"Abby." He gasped and she was mad again, mad that he had the audacity to speak to her when they were cheating on their friend.

She pulled at the front of his shirt hard, ripping it and causing buttons to fly across the room and then raked her nails down his chest.

"Jeeesus!"

"Shut up!" She ground out as he thrust into her again and again.

Both his hands clutched her bum now, his fingers digging into her skin so hard that she was sure she'd have bruises, she was also sure that the angry red welts she had created on his chest would remain there for some time. One of his hands moved from it's resting place and travelled back to her breast, squeezing it, and she was torn between pleasure and pain.

The pleasure won out and she grabbed at **his **backside and pushed herself forward, grinding against him as he continued his fast pace.

The wall was cold and hard against her skin and as she bumped against it over and over she knew she'd have bruises there too but that was her punishment for being so weak, for screwing Becker against a wall a matter of hours after she had kissed the man she loved for the first time.

"Oh!" A sigh escaped her lips, she was getting close now.

Becker's hand moved to where they were joined and he pinched her clit hard. Abby stopped thinking altogether, all she could do was feel, his warm body pressed against hers, the coldness of the wall, the wetness of his mouth as he sucked on the pulse point on her neck and the intense waves of pleasure from his fingers, not to mention a certain **other **part of his anatomy.

She pressed her face against his neck, taking in the familiar scent as he began pumping into her erratically and then suddenly she was coming, vaguely aware that he was following her over the edge. She couldn't stop the next word that came from her lips.

"Connor!" It was like it slipped out of it's own volition.

She felt Becker's body stiffen slightly at the mention of the name and she finally opened her eyes, looking at him for the first time since this had all started.

"Please Abby, just say it, just once."

She gave him a blank look and untangled herself, dropping to the floor.

"Just tell me that you love me."

"Becker . . ." She broke off, trying to find the right words.

Abby suddenly became very aware of her state of undress.

"I do love you Becker, you're my friend it's just . . ."

"Not the same way that you love Connor?" He finished.

The way she'd called out Connor's name during her climax had made that painfully obvious.

She put her head down, feeling moisture pool in her eyes, she felt so ashamed and now she was angry at herself. It felt like she had cheated on Connor in the worst possible way, because Becker was his friend and they had to work together every day. To make matters worse she had given Becker false hope, made him think for a second that they could be together when that could never happen.

"You shouldn't have come round" She said, kicking at her shorts on the floor.

Abby heard rather than saw Becker getting dressed, she was avoiding his gaze entirely, she didn't want to think about what they had done, she just wanted him gone. Reaching down, she grabbed her own clothes and pulled them on hastily.

"I'll go then." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's best if we just try and pretend this never happened." Becker suggested.

Abby nodded, that was the best idea he'd had all day.

As he walked to the door Becker stopped and turned to her.

"I really am sorry Abby - for everything. I hope we can still be friends."

She walked over to him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have . . . this should never have happened."

And she saw it in his eyes, just for a second, pain that she had caused. Why had she been so stupid? Why hadn't she stopped it before it went too far? She was weak and she was thoughtless.

Becker offered her a weak smile which she returned and then pulling his hand from hers, turned and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

Abby heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against the door. Allowing the tears in her eyes to finally fall she slid to the floor. Connor loved her and she loved him, but now even if he came round to see her she couldn't allow herself to be with him, not after what she'd done. She couldn't just have sex with Becker and then be with Connor, in fact she didn't even think she could face him, she had betrayed him before their relationship had even had a chance to begin.

As if on cue her mobile rang and she pushed herself up and shuffled miserably to the coffee table to answer it. The caller ID said it was Connor and she held her breath, maybe she should let it ring off. Deciding after a moment that she needed to hear his voice she pushed the green button, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey." She answered.

"Abby, hi, it's me - Connor."

Her lips curled into a half smile, she loved that he could make her do that so easily.

"Yes Connor, I know."

"Right, sorry."

What the hell did he have to be sorry for? It was her who was sorry, if she'd only waited just an hour more.

"I was just wondering if you fancied coming out for a drink or . . . Something." He babbled.

Under different circumstances she'd have said stuff the drink and come round to her place for round two of the kissing but not now, she couldn't now.

"I just got out of the bath Con." She lied, biting her lip as more tears threatened to fall. "Another time yeah?"

"yeah sure."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice and it broke her heart that bit more than it was already. She'd go and see him tomorrow, yeah and she'd take Rex to see Sid and Nancy - he'd been moping since Connor left.

"I'll um . . . I'll see you later then." He stammered.

"Connor."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me for a bit?"

She could imagine the goofy grin that was plastered across his face right now.

"Ok, what about?"

"Anything just . . . Anything."

She made her way to her room, curling up on the bed while listening to Connor's voice. The sound of his ramblings comforted her until it finally lulled her into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the tiny life just beginning inside her.


	2. One Night in a Cave

**Title: One night in a cave**

**Summary: Abby remembers their first time together.**

**A/N: The parts in italic indicate an extract taken from chapter 7 of Seanchaidh's 'Please, Please don't leave me' which this chapter accompany's as well as being a flashback for chapter 3 of 'Perhaps Love' . . . . . . . . ****Complicated eh?**

*******************************************************************************

They had been living together in their little cave for months, Tom's birth had passed in a blur and Connor had took care of them both so well. It was one morning when Connor had sat next to her after his daily routine that things changed for them; the day they finally took that step and Connor kissed her. . .

_It was only once the kiss deepened and became more passionate that she realised the gentle pressure of his body against hers had pushed her backwards until her back was almost touching the mattress. She raised an eyebrow. She'd expected to have to do a bit more cajoling to get that far. Maybe he did know something about women after all._

After long moments Connor broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"This ok?" He asked shyly.

All Abby could do was chew on her bottom lip with her eyes wide and nod in reply.

He leant down and claimed her lips once more, this time more slowly, slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore and tangle with hers. Why oh why hadn't they done this sooner? She'd known she wanted him for so long, too long and now, well now they had a lot of catching up to do didn't they!

"Mmmm." She moaned into his mouth and felt him smile against her skin.

Connor moved away from her mouth and began to kiss a trail across her cheek, down her neck and then along her collar bone and she sighed contentedly. He moved up to her ear, sucking gently on the lobe before whispering.

"I love you Abby."

Abby felt the wetness of her silent tears as they rolled down the sides of her face and mingled with her hair and Connor moved up to kiss each one away.

"Hey." He whispered. "I'm not that bad surely."

She gave a half laugh.

"Oh Connor." She exclaimed, stroking his cheek.

If he knew, would he still love her then? If he realised how she had betrayed him, would he still want her? She took a shuddering breath and pushed those thoughts away. There was no point worrying about the past - or the future - as the case may be. All they had in this place was each other and that was all that mattered.

"I've just waited so long to hear you say that again." She admitted, and she'd only just realised this herself. "I love you too, so much. Make love to me."

She might have sounded corny but she didn't give a damn, she loved Connor Temple and she wanted him-badly.

He groaned and thrust his now obvious arousal against her gently and Abby felt butterflies in her stomach, she grabbed his backside and gave it a squeeze, pressing him against her further. They both moaned as their kisses suddenly turned frantic, forceful, and they pulled at one another's clothes in a desperate attempt to get naked as quickly as possible.

Abby wondered briefly when Connor's hand had begun to squeeze her thigh - it felt like it belonged there, but then she stopped thinking altogether when it slipped further up and he gently brushed his long fingers over her opening.

"Will I hurt you?" He whispered.

Abby's eyes opened , she hadn't even realised they were closed , and she found herself staring into his. His once dark brown orbs seemed almost black, pupils dilated with arousal. She shook her head.

"Told you, good as new."

He continued to gaze into her eyes as he pushed one finger inside her slowly, gently.

"Oh!" She exclaimed softly.

They were both subconsciously aware of their need to be quiet.

"Ok?" He asked, still unsure.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, or even a word as he started to move his digit, she did the next best thing to show him it was **more **than ok. Moving a hand down, she grasped his erection firmly, rubbing her thumb over it's tip.

"Mmmnnnaaah." Connor gasped and she smiled seductively at him. "If you keep that up this will be over **way **too soon." He warned.

Deciding that might not be the best end to their activities, at least for her anyway, she eased the pressure, just holding him gently as he continued his own exploration of her body, another of his fingers joining the first. Connor was paying particular attention to her breasts with his hot sweet mouth now; kissing them softly. He sucked gently on a nipple and then stopped, looking up at her and smiling sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I um . . . I can taste your milk."

Abby blushed furiously, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Oh no, it's ok, I just . . . It tastes sweet." He explained, realising he'd made her uncomfortable.

She smiled and took his hand - the one not currently occupied - threading her fingers through his and Connor moved back up to face her. He in turn, stopped his ministrations and took her other hand from its current resting place, bringing it to his mouth to kiss her palm before placing it by her side.

Then he was guiding himself into her oh so slowly, and she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pleasure. The sensation of him gliding in seemed to last forever - when in fact it must have only lasted a minute - and then he was still, eyes searching hers once more.

"Ok?" He checked, his face flushed and his eyes huge.

Why did he have to be such a bloody gentleman? So kind, so soft and gentle. It made her feel all the more guilty for sleeping with Tom's father, but then if she hadn't then she wouldn't have her baby and she would never change that, not now.

"Please." She begged. "Please Connor, I need you."

He made a growling sound deep in his throat and began to move, still slowly but it was exquisite.

"Abbs." He moaned softly.

She pushed her head back against the lumpy mattress as a wave of sensation hit her and Connor moved forward to claim her neck with his lips, kissing, licking and nipping at the tender skin there, Abby whimpered as he pushed into her, happy with this slow pace - her body might be healed but it was still over sensitised and every thrust gave her a burst of pleasure which was almost too much to bear.

She brought her legs up around Connor's waist and hooked her ankles together, altering the angle.

"Oh Abby I . . . I" Connor stuttered as he thrust into her again and again.

She brought her hands up and held his face, gazing into his eyes. She could lose herself in those eyes, she was sure, with each thrust they seemed to sparkle more and more. His next thrust hit a particularly sensitive spot and she cried out, biting on her bottom lip.

Connor seemed to get that that did something for her because he did it again.

"Connor." She ground out.

Again.

"Oh God!"

"I need to . . . " He trailed off, unable to finish a sentence.

"It's ok." She replied, pulling him down so that their lips could meet once more.

And it was, it really was. Whatever he wanted, whatever he needed he could take.

He began to thrust into her more erratically, movements becoming rough and uncoordinated but Abby was past the point of caring because she was so close, she was right there and all she needed was a little more. She reached down to where they were joined and quickly found the bundle of nerves above her opening, the extra burst of pleasure she created was enough and she careened over the edge, biting into Connor's shoulder to prevent her screams.

"Oh Connor!" She sighed.

And it was Connor, this time it was him, no one else; never again. She clung on to him, hiding a fresh wave of tears.

"Beautiful." He said softly and then he was coming too, shooting his seed inside her.

Connor rolled to the side, taking Abby with him and they held each other close as they came down from their high. The only sound in the cave was their heavy breathing and the sound of dripping water from somewhere just outside.

They were still looking at one another, neither one wanting to break eye contact, their gaze saying what a thousand words never could.

"I really hope we can spend the rest of our lives doing **that**." Connor said eventually, breaking the silence.

Abby chuckled and leant in to kiss him again, slowly and passionately and already she could feel the familiar stirring low in her belly. She was sure Connor would need a little longer to recover, although if the look in his eyes was anything to go by - not **that **long

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement." She joked.


	3. The Here and Now

**Title: The Here and Now**

"_I give in," Murmured Abby, when they finally broke apart for air. "This is definitely a better idea."_

Connor just pulled her head down again, kissing her with more force than ever before. She could taste blood from the cut on his lip, but wasn't about to stop him, she had waited for this moment for too long. Abby kissed him back with equal fervour, grabbing at the fabric of his t-shirt.

The hands that were holding her head slid down to rest on her hips and then he dug his fingers into the skin there, pulling her against his now obvious arousal.

"Connor!" She gasped, and she found herself startled at how sharp his fingernails were.

He wanted to mark her, claim her as his own, touch her in a way that no other man could - namely Becker. Connor bit into her bottom lip, marking her there too and she whimpered.

"Mine." He whispered as he moved up to suck harshly on her earlobe - he knew she liked that.

Ordinarily Abby would have been angry at anyone assuming she was their property and would probably have slapped him clean across the face, but this was different, Connor needed to know she was with him and nobody else, that she'd never stray, never leave him. To all intents and purposes Abby **belonged **to Connor.

"Yes." She hissed.

And he moved down to bite her neck, soothing his path with soft kisses.

Connor was torn inside; he loved Abby so much, but he was still so angry, at her, at Becker and mostly - at himself. He shouldn't have let it get to him this way, he'd spent months telling himself and Abby that it didn't matter who Tom's Father was, only to fall to pieces the second he found out.

His hands moved up to her waist, fingers sliding under her vest to meet her soft warm skin and Connor realised suddenly that this was the closest they had been in two weeks. His hands travelled farther still, against her back and drew her to his chest causing her to have to move her own hands from his chest to around his neck.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more comfortable shall we?" Abby tried to move from his lap.

"No! Here." Came his simple reply.

Connor pulled her against his body tighter to emphasise his point.

"Ok." Abby mumbled against his lips as they kissed again.

One large hand moved around her body and pushed itself under her bra, cupping her breast and to Abby it felt like the most perfect thing in the world, he was finally touching her, she had been afraid that he would never be able to bring himself to touch her like this again.

Her head lolled back as he rolled the nipple between his fingers, his other hand still clinging to her back, holding her in place - not that she intended on going anywhere. She moaned, a throaty purr coming from somewhere deep within her and Connor felt a shiver at the sound of it.

His lips curled up into a half smile and he pinched hard, her yelp causing his smile to broaden. He pushed her vest up and over her head, throwing it somewhere behind him and bent down to capture her other nipple in his mouth. He wasn't going to stop until she was begging - the touching, the caressing; he was going to make her scream with pleasure before he even thought of his own.

"Oh God!" She sighed, rubbing herself against him.

He took his hand away from her breast, leaving his mouth on the other and she moaned her protest but when the hand travelled south to the juncture of her thighs, she shot upright in surprise, eyes going wide as he pushed beneath the waistband of her knickers and entered her, first with one finger and then two - God she was wet.

Connor gulped.

"Abby!" He moaned.

She began to move, impaling herself on his fingers over and over and it was the most amazing thing Connor had ever witnessed in his life. Then they were kissing again, nipping, biting, tongues dancing and tangling.

"I need you Connor." She gasped, her hand rubbing against the hardness in his jeans.

Connor closed his eyes tight at the new sensation, leaning his forehead against hers as he fought for control.

"Need you too." He breathed. "But not yet."

He moved back to her ear, tracing it with his tongue before whispering;

"Want to make you scream."

Abby moaned her approval, much more of this and she would be screaming. She was suddenly glad that she had moved Tom's pram into her bedroom while she had been cleaning earlier.

His fingers worked faster, thumb pressed harder, tongue licking, tasting, caressing; she was on sensory overload, her mouth opened.

"Oh!" She exclaimed softly

Connor watched her closely, sensing that she was nearing climax.

"Oh!"

Slightly louder this time.

"God Abby!"

Connor was clinging to his last scraps of self-control, all he wanted was to be inside her, it would be so easy to just unzip and thrust into her.

"Connor I'm . . . I'm . . . CONNOR!"

The last bit came out as a scream and Connor suddenly felt immensely proud as he felt her muscles contract around his fingers. He continued to move within her, slowly now, bringing her back to reality, enjoying the sound of her whimpers and moans.

"Please make love to me." She begged.

And the way he was feeling right now, Connor didn't need to be asked twice. He stood, taking her with him and she clung to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Your room." She said breathlessly when he began to walk. "Tom . . ."

She didn't need to explain further, he understood, unlike when they lived in the cave, they now had the luxury of privacy. He moved quickly to his bedroom, placing Abby down on shaky legs at the foot of the stairs - he wasn't about to have an accident and fall down them. He walked behind her, holding her waist as she moved up the steps and opened the door, then spun her around, lifting her again and capturing her lips with his.

They fell back onto the bed with a soft thud and Abby felt him fiddling with the fastening of his trousers. He moved down her body, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he went, he soon reached his target, pulling her knickers down and sliding them from her legs. He paused to kiss her knee, then her ankle and finally sucked on a toe.

Abby shot off the bed at the sensation, surprised by how good it felt, but weird too. Connor looked up and grinned, slipping out of his trousers before repeating his journey back up her legs. She was startled when he stopped at the apex of her thighs, burying his face between her legs.

"Ahhh . . . Oh!" Was all she managed to say.

They'd never done this, she wouldn't let him, she had always been self conscious, and conditions hadn't exactly been ideal in the Cretaceous, but now . . . Oh God! He was good too, and she was still so sensitive His tongue was swirling, licking and sucking, his stubble was tickling, how had he managed to find the exact right spot and the perfect rhythm so quickly.

"Mmmmm Abby." He breathed against her tender flesh.

"Connor!" She gasped.

His fingers joined his mouth, moving in tandem with his tongue and this time, her scream was ear piercing, the speed and intensity of her orgasm shocking both herself and Connor, who moved quickly up the bed, kissing her passionately as he positioned himself over her.

Connor stared down at her in awe, a hundred emotions washing over him, the main one being love. He brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb and then kissed her nose. She reached up and held his head in her hands.

"I love you." He whispered. "I'm sorry Abby."

She closed her eyes and another tear fell, so relieved to hear him utter those words.

"**I'm **the one who should be sorry Connor and I am, so sorry."

They'd said it before, but somehow this felt different.

Abby could feel him hard and ready, pressed against her and she wanted him, **needed **him.

"Please, Connor," She begged. "I need to feel you inside me."

He made a growling sound from somewhere deep within his chest, and then he was there, slipping into her, filling her, stretching her. He breathed deeply, trying to bring himself under control, resisting the strong urge to just thrust inside her hard and fast until he found release.

Abby moved first though, pushing up against him.

"Shit." He cursed. "Abby I . . . "

She moved again and he lost his battle, lifting himself up before burying himself within her again, then repeating the motion, each time his speed increasing. Now it was about marking her once more, only this time not with his teeth or his tongue or even his fingers but with his very soul.

"Harder!" She growled.

Connor obliged, changing the angle slightly for more friction.

"Yes! Connor!"

He'd never known her like this, so wanton, so vocal, thrashing around, gasping moaning. He wasn't sure if it was because his skills had improved or because of their change in location. One thing he did know and that was he liked it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed again.

Connor closed his eyes, seeing stars from the effort and the pleasure, he moved one hand down the length of her body and back up in a loving caress, kissing her lips, her chin, her neck. He was hitting her clit with every thrust and Abby could feel the tension start to build again low in her belly.

"Abby I'm going to . . . "

He couldn't hold off any longer, the pace was too much. She held on to him tight, fingers digging into his back and he was there, shuddering as he emptied himself inside her.

The sensation of his coming inside her brought on Abby's third orgasm of the day, this one was silent, Connor's only evidence of it the feel of her spasming muscles and the way her head was pushed back into the pillows, eyes screwed shut and biting her lip.

He became aware of his weight pressed against her and he pushed himself off, rolling onto his back, both of them still gasping for breath. Hearing her sniff he glanced in her direction to see that she was crying quietly, her whole body shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, sounding concerned.

He moved onto his side, pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

"What did I do?" He asked again.

"Nothing." She replied as she pulled back, smiling through her tears.

Now Connor was **really** confused.

"I don't understand."

"They're happy tears Connor." She whispered.

He visibly relaxed.

"Thank God for that."

"I just really needed that," She said. "Needed you, and . . . . . God!"

"What?"

"I've never . . . No one's ever made me, you know."

Connor looked confused again and she sighed, wiping the wetness from her cheeks.

"Multiple orgasms Connor! Pretty intense you know."

And despite everything that had happened between them, despite the fact that they both lay naked and post coital, Connor Temple blushed. His shocked expression soon turned into a smirk, and then a full blown shit-eating grin.


End file.
